Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to techniques for transmitter I/Q and carrier leak calibration.
In wireless communication devices, such as wireless local area network (WLAN) devices, various signal impairments can affect the quality of transmitted and received wireless signals. For example, amplitude and phase mismatch in in-phase and quadrature-phase signal components (“I/Q mismatch”) at a transmitter and a receiver can result in unwanted spectral components and inter-channel interference (ICI), which can consequently degrade error vector measurements. As another example, a DC offset in the transmitting device (also known as carrier leak) may result in performance degradation.